With increasing development of multiple wireless broadband access technologies, one user equipment (UE) may have multiple data transmission links connected to a target node. Developing from the traditional TCP protocol, the Multipath Transmission Control Protocol (MPTCP) may provide end-to-end multi-link communication for a user terminal, and distribute a data stream to multiple links in a resource sharing manner to improve network bandwidth.
To improve data transmission quality, a congestion control algorithm referred to as coupled congestion control is defined in the MPTCP protocol. An expected objective of the coupled congestion control is to balance congestion, that is, to offload as much data as possible from a most congested link to another link. Although data offloading can be performed between different communication links by using an end-to-end congestion control algorithm stipulated in an existing protocol, a result of the data offloading cannot fully satisfy various expected requirements for running a system. Consequently, system performance cannot be optimized, and practicability of the congestion control algorithm is relatively poor.